A golf ball novelty item comprising a spherical housing having an exterior appearance of a golf ball. The housing also includes an interior compartment containing a motion sensor and a voice producing and emitting means. The motion sensor senses human intrusion into a specified area around the housing. When a human intrudes into the specified area around the housing, the voice producing and emitting means will emit a predetermined message to the intruder such as xe2x80x9cDon""t even think about it,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cI do not belong to you,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cGet out of my sight,xe2x80x9d etc.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a golf ball novelty item.
A further object of the invention is to provide a golf ball novelty item including means for anchoring the same into the ground.
A further object of the invention is to provide a golf ball novelty item which includes a motion sensor which senses human intrusion into a specified area around the golf ball and which then emits a voice containing a predetermined message.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described wherein the motion sensor and voice producing and emitting means are battery powered.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a golf ball novelty item wherein a ground stake is operatively secured to the golf ball.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a golf ball novelty item wherein the item is approximately the same size as a conventional golf ball and which has an exterior appearance of a golf ball.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.